A Silly Little BreakUp
by Charmzi
Summary: Chad breaks up with Taylor, and she takes it hard. Follow her hard ships through this ONESHOT and please Read and Review, good or bad!


_**Disclaimer: Well I don't own anything HSM related, but I do have my hear set on a particular Zac Efron…. he's so…words cannot describe him!**_

**(Constantly changes from Taylor's POV to my POV)**

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

A single tear rolled down my dark skinned cheek. 7 days, 7 hours and 36 minutes had passed since those 4 dreadful words came out of his mouth.

I picked up my purple and melon yellow messenger bag and swung it over my shoulder. As I walked down the stairs of my family house a bright yellow stick-it note caught my eye.

_Taylor,_

_Your father and I will be home late tonight. Do want you want, but no house parties! _

_Love Mum and Dad._

Dearest mum and dreadful dad never seemed to be home lately. Especially when I needed them the most.

Sighing, I walked out of the door and headed for East High. No point in driving today, the battery was flat on my navy blue Minnie Cooper and the mechanics were due to fix it tonight anyway.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Pushing open the two doors leading to the crowded hallways I saw a variety of people mingling and flirting, or the occasional people pushed up against a locker kissing as if there was no tomorrow. Flicking Troy's ear as I passed Gabriella's locker, that was conveniently next to mine, to get his attention to withdraw his hand from her stomach and his tongue from her mouth I motioned to my watch. Signalling that the warning bell for homeroom to sound would go in any minute.

_Riiinnnggg!_ As if on cue the bell sounded, and I grabbed onto Gabi's hand and dragged her towards Ms. Darbus's homeroom class. Out of all the years I had been at East High, I unfortunately managed to cop Ms Darbus as my homeroom teacher, along with all my close friends Gabi, Kelsi, Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Troy, Jason and…_Chad._ Just saying that name made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. He was my first love, probably my true love. He had taken the right to have my heart, but breaking it in two only 7 days, 8 hours and 15 minutes ago. Sitting in the second row with all my close friends sitting around me, an ecstatic Ms. Darbus walked in just as the bell rang.

"Good morning everyone! Now as you may know, there are only two more weeks for you seniors so I shall be giving you some slack, considering the exams have just finished a week ago and well done to everyone. The results are looking positively fantastic! Now, onto today's announcements. All of the extra curricular activities have ceased and-" Ms Darbus never managed to finish her sentence, an out-of-breath Chad Danforth found his way at the door.

"Why, thank you Mr Danforth for gracing our presence. I have a feeling this may have to do with hockey?"

All the boys on the basketball team groaned before saying in unison, "Basketball!"

"Pssh posh! Same difference boys! Now, out of my homeroom classroom and to your next lessons." Ms Darbus ordered.

Without asking or saying any more comments, a mass of students scurried out of the classroom towards their respective classrooms or lockers.

I, however, made my way to the nearest bathroom.

"Tay? Are you ok?" Kelsi's timid voice came from the bathroom door.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I simply replied

"Well apart from the fact that you practically ran out of the classroom as soon as you saw Chad gives us a big worry. Oww!" Sharpay mentioned after being elbowed in the ribs by Gabi.

"Yeah, well…I wouldn't exactly want to be in the same room as the guy you thought you fell for now would you?" I retorted as I reapplied some strawberry lip-gloss. "Plus it's his fault that he broke up with me!" I finally stated as I walked to my history class, the only class I didn't have with any of my friends.

Flashback 

"_Oh my gosh! This must be like a dream come true Chad! I mean come on! Exams are finally finished until we start college, how exciting!" I stated ecstatically to my boyfriend of one and a half years. His grasp around my waist was loose and his eyes displayed sadness._

"_Um Tay? I think…um, we need to talk." Chad nervously stated. I stopped dead in my tracks and Chad became rigid._

"_Chad? When ever those four words are mentioned in a relationship, well it ends badly."_

"_I know Taylor," Chad began. "You see, I think it'll be best if we you know, take a break." A mix of emotions ran through my body. This couldn't be happening. Not to me, our relationship is perfect, no was perfect._

"_I mean it's just-" SLAP! Before Chad could even think about what he was going to say next, I slapped him with all my power._

"_Shut up!" I yelled at him, by now everyone in the East High halls were staring at us, "I don't want to talk to you again! Just leave me alone!" I ran off, dropping all of my books that were currently in my hands on the floor and made a quick escape to the nearest girl's bathroom._

_That day was the beginning of my downward spiral._

_End of flashback._

Snapping out of my trance as the bell went for this period to end sounded. Grabbing my stuff I walked to the already half crowded cafeteria. Taking a seat and pulling out a new romance novel I found earlier that week from my bag I began to read.

"Oh just shut up would you! I know how to do that freaking lay-up Chad!" Troy yelled at his best friend as they both took a seat opposite Taylor.

"Hey! I was just making sure, considering that you couldn't do it properly today!" Chad retorted.

"Yeah, and I bet it was because Gabi was in the room!" Taylor said, not taking her eyes off of the page.

"I swear those are the most words she has said to me in the past week…" Chad mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah and it's for a good reason!" Taylor yelled, closing her book and storming out of the cafeteria.

Chad groaned and soon made his way out of the cafeteria, on the hot trail of Taylor McKessie.

"Taylor!" Chad yelled to the deserted hallways, besides from him and Taylor.

Taylor sharply turned around, coming 4 metres away from her new worst enemy. "What? What is it Chad? Want to break my heart even more? Oh wait, you can't! 'Cause there's nothing left of it."

"No, I wanted to make sure you're alright." Chad said quietly.

"Well there's no point Chad! Because I'm not alright!" Taylor said turning around. But before she could even take two steps, Chad had taken a hold of her wrist on her left arm and pulled her to face him again.

"Why?" Chad asked, barely above a whisper.

"Because of you. You were my everything, and then you left. Now I have nothing." Taylor replied, avoiding his gaze.

With those simple words, Chad's grip became loose.

"I didn't meant to-" Chad began but was interrupted.

"That's just it Chad! You never mean anything!"

"That isn't true! I will always mean it when I say 'I love you'!"

"Well then why did you break up with me Chad? Huh! Why!"

"Because I love you too much to see you go through too much pain. To see us become distant. When we go to college, and if we're still together, we'll meet new people. And I just couldn't stand to see or hear you meet someone perfect for you and I'm the person to hold you back. I just wouldn't be able to handle it if I knew I was the one holding you back from your destiny. Just remember Taylor, I love you." Chad replied softly. Giving her a gentle and soft kiss on the lips he walked towards the gym, leaving behind a shocked Taylor.

Taylor sat in the very back corner of her calculus class, silent tears slowly running down her cheeks. Gabriella Montez, Taylor's best friend, sat next to her worrying like crazy.

_Are you ok Tay? – Gabi_

Taylor looked up from the desk she was staring intently at to grab a pen near-by.

_Yeah, just too many emotions at once. – Tay_

Sliding the paper back to her friend, the teacher noticed.

"Taylor! Gabriella! No note passing! Now back to the equations!" The bald teacher bellowed.

Taylor couldn't handle this anymore. She had to leave, now.

"When class has finished, take my stuff to my house and just leave it on the back porch." Taylor instructed to Gabriella.

Before Gabriella could say a thing, Taylor was making her way out of the door. Avoiding the protests from her teacher, she ran to where ever her feet would take her. She found herself standing outside of a large beige and brown house that was two stories high. She walked into the large backyard through a beige gate and looked down to her watch. The two hands were roughly pointing to 1.45 PM. placing her feet into the holes in the lattice running up the side of the house wall. Avoiding the roses that were entwining up the lattice fence she climbed over the fence to the balcony and walked through the French doors and looked around his room. From top to bottom the room was mainly clean with odd pieces of paper lying around the room and a whole wall was covered in awards and photos. Trudging towards his bed, I pulled open the covers and laid my head on his pillow. Hugging his pillow and breathing in _his_ scent. Looking across to his bedside table I saw three bright neon green colours displaying the time, 2.30 PM. He'll be home soon, but my eyes feel heavy. Maybe if I just close my eyes and take a quick rest.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

I woke up to hear shuffling coming from the bottom of the stairs, shortly followed by a loud bang. Only one explanation, Chad's home. I rolled out of bed and quickly fixed the covers, grabbing a pillow I walked over to the edge of the bed and sat on the end, facing the closed door.

_Thump! Thump!_ Chad's feet were thudding down hard on the stair's floorboards. At least I hope it is Chad…hugging the blue pillow closer to my body, I looked down at it. Noticing the teardrops placed on the top, I wiped away my tears, afraid for them to fall. A loud creak came from the door followed by a gasp. Timidly I looked up, instinctively grasping the pillow tighter. Chad stood in the doorway, worry etched on his face. When he saw the tears on my face, he ran to me pulling me into a tight hug. As I cried and cried into his chest, he began to whisper sweet nothings into my ear, calming and soothing my soul. Fifteen minutes later, I had stopped crying was just holding onto Chad as if my life depended on him. Then one last sweet nothing he said, made me realise he was mine. The one thing that means we were 'meant to be'.

"Taylor, I love you with all my heart and will never stop loving you."

I got up from my warm and cosy position so I was looking him straight in the eye and said with all my heart, "As do I, with you."

He wrapped his arm muscular arms around my small frame and pulled me close, 5 minutes had passed when I pulled together enough courage to ask, no _tell_ him one last thing.

"Chad, I love you with all my heart. Through our years at separate colleges, we _can_ make it through. Take me back Chad. Take me back."

Without a second to spare, Chad pressed his soft moist lips against hers. Fireworks were set off inside there bodies and the wonderful feeling between them came back.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Rolling around under the soft cotton covers, I felt a warm solid body next to me. Panicking, I slowly turned to look at this mystery person. Letting out a deep breath as I noticed Chad was lying next to me.

_Shit! Please don't tell me I've had pre-marital sex!_ I thought as I noticed him in only his blue and red plaid boxers and myself in only my top I wore to school yesterday and my boy-shorts. Slowly and carefully I made my way out of the bed, but didn't succeed in my mission as Chad soon groaned and awoke.

"Hey. I see your up." Chad said groggily to me, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

I smiled a genuine smile and looked at him, concern in my eyes.

"No Tay. We didn't have sex last night, just a very steamy make-out session. Oh and I called your parents to let them know you were staying the night." Chad said, literally rolling out of the bed. A feeling or relief swept over me as those few words rang though my ears. Then another sense of concern and urge to start swearing again came back.

"Chad! I have to get ready for school, I mean I have nothing to wear and-" but before I could finish, his soft lips were pressed against mine.

"In my top drawer is all the clothes that you have left here over time, I'm sure you can wear one of the many items of clothing."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Taylor and Chad walked out of his two story house and walked to Chad's black SUV with Chad wearing a blue and white striped dress shirt with a white wife beater underneath and dark blue jeans with Taylor in a denim short shorts and a ¾ salmon pink top underneath Chad's Wildcat warm-up jacket. Their hands entwined as they graced the East High School's presence, catching everyone's attention as they passed them.

Giving Taylor a quick kiss on the cheek, before leaving her at her locker for his own, she turned to open her locker. Sighing dreamily to no-one in particular, Gabriella walked up to her best friend and asked, "What's up with you? You seem_ extra_ happy this morning."

"Well noticed Gabi. Chad and I back together."

"Took you long enough…"

"Yeah, well it was just a silly little break up." Taylor replied as she headed off to homeroom.

**_Thanks to everyone who read it! Well could you pretty please leave a comment? Just click on the blue button near the bottom of the screen, just saying what you thought of this story!_**

_**Well thanks again….Peace out!**_

_**.Charmzi.**_


End file.
